Rod5
In this Picture, we now See that Rod has gotten in a problem with one of Ro'Tro Guards "Scarlett". The story began With Rod Over hearing a conversation of Ro'tro with his follows , Rod heard them speak of "light" and teh constant use of it.Rod wanted to know what this "Light" was.So he questioned some people who were around the crowd that Ro'tro was speaking of. but Rod gained no information.from the crowd.He even talked to high levels such as "Geofrey ",but he proved useless as well.Ro'Tro had recently left a meeting in the castle, immeditalty after Ro'tro left the castle, Rod Ran into the same quarters,hoping to find some information of the "light".Rod ran into castle,and combed the area for clues, he found nothing, so he went to the next room.There stood Pendragon. a all gold warrior.Rod hesitated.But pressed on when he found out he was frozen there.perhaps from magic?had Ro'tro frozen him?Rod didnt stick around to find out.stealthly going into the room,Room spots 2 warriors, Tallon, and Hesi.Rod didnt confront them , instead he hid behind a statue,waiting to overhear the 2 converse.The 2 were frozen .Rod ws confused, had Ro'tro frozen the 2 as well?Before Rod appeared from his hiding spot behind the Statue.a wind warrior skidded intot he room, the name of Tay.Rod was amazed at the speed he came into the room, Rod thought he was running from Ro'tro, but he didnt come .Tay made quick work to know that the 2 were frozen, and he was on hiss way.Rod awaited 10 minutes to see if anyone else would come.No one else came. So Rod exited the castle and tried a different entrance hopeing to get some leads on the speaking of "light".Rod raced to the other entrance into the castle.There instead of the previous vacant one, he found a warrior with blond hair sitting in the castle.Rod quickly approached the wariror and chalnged her, he learned her name was Scarlett.And she was strong.Rod tried to interrogate the Blonde with his power, but Rod was dumbfounded to have the tables reversed.Scarlett overpowered Rod and took his weopen.Then Scarlett threw Rod in the jail.To Rot, or die.all according to what Ro'tro would say. In this picture, we see Rod has lost most of his clothes from the abuse he recived from the guards Shortly after Rod was pushed into the jail without a weopen. he combed the area looking for weopens maybe to use to suprise Scarlett with.Along witht he errier smell, he found a dagger in the hands of a rotten corps.Ro made sure to hide this dagger, just in case things got edgy.And they did.fast.Scarlet squeezed all the knoweldge she could get out of Rod.Rod was mentally ill from the mental abuse and teh conflicting smell of the jail,which seemed more like a dungeon.When scarlett had done torturing Rod with drowning and torment,She let Edward, a guard of Ro'tro(Rod assumed) torture Rod as well.Edward did the physical damage,Ripping Rods clothing, pushing him against walls.And then, using his sword to rip at the bare skin of Rods back.At that point,the toture was so greif that Scarlett stepped in to stop it.Rod hads tripped himself of his bloody clothing to just his pants. and shoes.Scarlett had left Rod to rot in the jail,of course he stood in its way.to block Rods only escape route.With Rod down to just his wits, he tried ideas such as hiding ina blind spot in the jail, replacing the sword that danggled at Scarlett waist with the dagger he found.And even powering up enough to bluff scarlett into letting him go.All failed.So Rod was stuck.cold.and needing of hope.Then one of Scarlets friends come in In this picture, Rod has now escaped the clutches of Scarlett When all hope was lost, and Rod accepted his fate by crying against the wall.Some good friends of Scarlett came intot he jail to check upon the Mr.prisoner,aka Rod.One was a playful girl known as Aero, playful in eyes, but just as strong, perhaps stronger than Scarlett,Rod heart dropped lower at the site, then Another friend Rod Didnt know the name of..he remembered it was Akul..or A...something.Rod coulnt focus, he was still losing blood from Edwards blows.Scarlett saw the 2 come in and she immeditley greeted them with hugs and kisses.To do this, she moved from the entrance..Rod peered up and couldnt beileve what he had seen.She ..moved..Rod dried his eyes from there flood of tears.It was no mirage, it was true.Rod rose to his feet, and with a mighty roar of his last strength he gathered the winds into a twist, and formed a tornado mount, and with a gust of speed Rod darted out of the cell, leaving Scarlett and her buddies, dumbfounded.They turned to the cell and seen that, Rod was gone.Rod got out of the jail, now he just had to get out to the open, and to clean air, his lungs had been clogged by the eerir toxic air of rotting bodies in his cell.Rod may have found teh strenth to exit the jail, but leaveing the building was another thing.he had already enough scars and ripped clothing,and drained mana.he stopped midflight of the doors, and fell in the middle of the room, drained. and unconscious.rod awoke 4 hours later, nearly naked.Rod gathered his strangth and made his way outside.to prepare.To find Scarlett.And kill Her. In this picture, Rod has gotten new armor, new confidence.and a drive.with a lethal ending. Rod pushed the doors open with all the force his body could give.The sun blinded him,but he was glad to be blinded by the sun, instead of choking on what was border line air.Rods first objecitve was to get some new clothing, he was down to his underwear,and its kinda aginst town rules to be in the nude.So Rod made his way to the market place.Rod may have lost his pants and shirt, but Rod went to his secret rock where he hides all his money. he took a few thosand from his hideing spot, put the rock back,and headed for his shoppng spree.unlike other shopping sprees,this was a serious one.possibley a deadly one.Rod knew what he needed, defence, and a new weopen. fore scarlett had his handcrafted past from generations sword of a thosand scales.Rod shed one tear for losing the sword, the swore,as he put on his armor, that he would retrieve the sword, and slay Ro'tro with it.Rod bought a fully new set.he was elated at his new stats, His stats now match his hopes.Rod summoned a Huge gust of wind mount.he fealt as if incvincible.and in his case, he better be,for scarlet was no light weight.she was a girl, with to much of a bite.Rod knew he couldnt go sneak upon Scarlett with armored loud clothing, so he got some common person clothing,and with this sledom look, he went in search for Scarlett.Rod swalled his fear, and charged into town square, were he saw Scarlett Blonde hair In this pituree, Scarlett is dominating the fight between her and Rod Rod darted to Scarlett blonde hair, but at the last second, rod hesitated, and hid behind the castle stairs.Rod was scared and thinking at the same time.obviously Rod couldnt fight scareltt head on, and if he did , he would just end up losing his suprise chances.So rod devised a strategy.While devising this strategy,Scarlett had already know of Rod's presence,with her keen eye of battle, noticing Rod was nothing of a challenge.Scarlett quickly called out Rods bluff, Rod froze in contempt.but quickly unshook himself and powered up into his new clothing.suprising Scarlett, but not by Rod new power. Rod smirked at Scarlett reaction of his power, Rod thought he just didnt understand.Just as putting on his new clothing, Rod immideatly demanded his legendary sword.Scarlet showed rod the sword.its 20 pieces, and shards.Rod dropped his stance at the site, then regained his warrior stance, with his sword drawn.Rod charged at Scarlet.Rod used forbidden spells, elemtnal spells,but nothing effected her.But when Scarlett used her skills, Rod was bashed ,crashed, and smashed against anything without a pulse.Rods Hope dropped steadily, but surely.Even friends of Scarlett felt bad for the beating Rod was takeing.Rod's final hope was stripped from him when he felt the burst of water Scarlett, rod knew then, that Ro was stronger than Scarlett, yet he couldnt even take scarlett.With this new realization, Rod ran.and didnt look back By the picture, you can see Rod engageing ina fight with Amaka,rallied by Tallon Rod had recovered from his fight with Scarlett,his wounds were healed, by his pride as not.Rod decided to find a new lead around town square, see if he can get any more info about the "light" ro'tro talked so much of.Rod spots a small group fo warriors, Armka,Tau, and a mutant yokai/human creature.Rod approches the 3 froma distance, he trys to pull out his notebook and jot downa few notes before asking them questions.Before Rod could even get his pencil out,The half yokai creautre spotted Rod with his keen smells . Rod was annoyed that he couldnt study the 3 before he conversed with them.Rod rvelas himself in whole to Armaka and Tau.rod ask for some information of Ro'tro..But Amaka doesnt want to hear it.he instantly accuses Rod of wanting to thwart Ro'tro plans.Rod instantly gets on the offensive and denys the claims.Before things go worse, the might warrior known as Mozam comes into the scene.Mozam diverts attention from Rod and the yokai.human creture exchange dialouge.Rod attempts to take notes of the mighty warrior, but Amaka was not done with Rod.He continued to question Rod and his plans.Suddenly Tallon steps into the fray between Rod and Amaka and Tallon.rod feels threatened and draws his sword, slowly.Tallon takes on quick offensive after Rod draws his sword,blasting Rod 2x with his might blast.Rod takes offense to this,fast.Eod puts away his notebook, and now knows.this is a war zone .Tallon is told to stand down by amaka, Rod now knew his Real opponent.Amaka. In this picture, the battle between Rod and Amaka has intensfied(didnt get it in the pic, but Amaka is winning) The fight between amaka and Rod had intensified.The city heard the clashing of skin against sword from all ends of the town.Mozam the gleaming warrior,monlogued the power that Rod had inside him.and perhaps he was right.Throught the fight Rod fealt himself get stronger and gain power he thought he could never grasp.Amaka still, got inside of Rods head,after every blow amaka knew he was winning, and would knock down Rod's morale after every lethal blow of not only melee, but spells.Rod knew he woul come out victor, but he didnt know how.suddenly, Tallon stops his rest and decides to join the fight.Although Rod doesnt admit it, beats of sweat filled Rod Armor.Rod knew the battle would be evermore hard if Tallon used his strong water abilites.Rod still pressed on ,assuming he was gettign stronger with every blow.But really, he was loseing blood, fast.a warrior sprouts from th far right.his name.Margus.Margus was well known for his skill and pivotal rank in the world.Rodwas suprised to see sucha ganging.The battle no longer was a fight over honor.the fight was to survive.Many blows followed to Rod.From all sides.But yet another twist.Saphaiel Tara stepped into the battle to aid Rod, after seeing such a unjust fight.Tallon burst into rage of the newly aquried foe.Tallon started blasting waves and waves of powerful water at Tara m damageing Rod evermore so, till the point of forfeit.but Tara capitalized and made quick due to Tallon.he was defeated.But another soldier had fallen, it was Rod. he had be struck down by the fire abilites of Magnus.Rod fell to his knees.then soon his chin.Rod woke in a distant village opposite of the desert he was use to.Rod was baffled, but made his way back to his hometown to continue his Plans before the firce battle. It is said that Rod died by this fight.Never to fight scarllet and exact he revenge...